


One day

by Better_Than_Chocolate



Series: Judgement Day [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Prison, Angst, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Power Play, Revenge, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2020-07-29 20:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20087926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Better_Than_Chocolate/pseuds/Better_Than_Chocolate
Summary: He thought about the man every single day. The first few months were the hardest. There wasn’t a single corner of their block where he didn’t see the ghost of the man. Every time he stepped into a room, turned onto a corridor, opened a door, he desperately hoped to spot the man. It was something terribly selfish, he wanted the man to be free, to be out, but it didn’t mean he wouldn’t miss him. He didn’t know how much he meant for him until he was gone.Missing someone who was absent from your life was hard. But missing someone who was part of your life on and off, was just agonizing. He didn’t want to see him, hear his voice or smell his cologne.His memory was everywhere, in the books of the library, in the water of the shower, in the darkness of the movie nights.. and that was more than enough for his heart to bear.He occasionally pondered how Magnus felt. Was he angry? Disappointed? Hurt? Or maybe happy? Relieved? He didn’t see Alec around himself in everything, he didn’t hear his laugh in the silence, and he didn’t feel the phantom tenderness of his touch on his skin at night. Magnus was free. Free of prison, free of Alec.ORThe sequel to 1825 Days!





	1. The C block

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back in the C block.  
When I finished 1825 days, I honest to god, I wanted to leave it that way.  
I had no intention to continue this story as I believed it was done with its bitter-sweet ending.  
The idea to make it into a two-part series has been on my mind for freaking month... so here we are.  
For those who haven't read 1825 days.. please do. Otherwise, this story will make no sense.  
For those who have read it... you know me. It won't be a walk in the park.. unless we are in the Jurassic Park..  
Have fun!  
Kudos and comments are always the highlights of my day. xx
> 
> As always, thank you for my dear friend The_Usagi1995 for all the help and patience. I honestly don't know why or how she can tolerate me sometimes. Love you xx

There is something about living by a strict routine. It gives you a sort of certainty, that can be very calming.

You know when you will get up, get breakfast, go to work.. some people would call it monotonous or even boring, but Alec liked it. He was okay with doing the same things day after day without any changes. He knew what will happen, what to expect and he was more than happy with it. 

He opened his eyes, staring up at the white ceiling. There was something sad, how familiar he became with every single crack on the wall, with every dirt on the white paint. 

“Chop-chop Lightwood. Breakfast is ending in 15 minutes.” Alec turned onto his stomach, pressing his head into his pillow with a disapproving growl. 

He was happy with consistency but waking up to Raphael’s voice every damn morning was something he wouldn’t mind missing out on his daily schedule. 

“Do you find some twisted satisfaction in this, huh?” Alec asked as he walked out of the room, one hand ruffling with his messy hair while he raised his other in front of his mouth as he yawned. 

“These moments are the highlights of my days which is, now that I think about it, is very alarming.” Raphael said deadpanning as he turned the page of some old magazine. It was one of those tabloids, full of lies and drama and the entire image looked so surreal, he wondered if he was still dreaming, having a vivid nightmare perhaps. 

“Did you know about the new fast and furious movie?” Raphael asked Alec earning a few slow blinks from Alec as his brain tried to take in the random question. 

“Which one?” 

“The 6th.” 

“Hate to be the one bringing the bad news but I’m certain that a 9th is coming out soon.” Alec answered as he took the magazine from the man, his eyes looking for the publication date. “It’s from 2013 you jackass.” Alec threw it back with a laugh. 

Raphael just shrugged as he got up as they made their ways towards the canteen with the hope that they will be able to grab a bite before having to head for work. 

Alec looked around, not looking for anyone in particular as his eyes took in all the faces around them. He knew every single one of them. The new ones, the ones who came in the same time as him and the ones whose been here for longer. 

Coming into this place twice, initially after his first sentence, then coming back after his trial.. were completely different. He remembered how screwed he felt the first time he walked into the now familiar building. The C block. How scared he was, not knowing what will happen, what to expect. 

He remembered meeting Catarina, who was the first person being nice to him despite him being in prison. He remembered listening to Simon going on and on about the rules and general stuff and how he warned him about different allies. 

He remembered meeting Ragnor in his office once he got him as his councilor. 

He could recall the first time he met Raphael, in the bathroom and how he saved the guy’s ass from getting beaten on his first day. 

He remembered Jonathan and their first encounter, how the man threatened him the first moment he had a chance. 

He remembered all the people, the ones who’ve been here, the ones who were still here and those who were gone now. 

Luke, Underhill, Elias, Meliorn, Jonathan, Lorenzo, Raj, Aldertree, Marshall.. 

Every single one of them. 

Committing a murder while in prison wasn’t on his to-do-list. It changed everything. 

To this day, he still caught the occasional stray glances people gave him when they thought he couldn’t see them. He saw mixed emotions in those eyes, fear, wariness, respect, surprise, admire and even gratefulness. 

Sometimes he wondered if people even understood what he has done and how much it cost him. 

He received 5 years for his first crime and got an additional 15. That 1825 days jumped to 7300 days. He didn’t even want to think about how old he will be when he gets out. 

There were days when he thought about that _when_ as an _if_, instead, but right now, everything was quiet. He didn’t have to sleep with one eye open and that was all he ever wanted. 

He was smarter than to believe that the peace was permanent. There might be no major conflict in the block but that was a fragile state. A single person could march in any moment and cause a shitstorm with one word. 

He nodded towards Luke and the others as he stepped into the line, grabbing a tray from the stack on his left. 

“Thought you guys were skipping breakfast today.” Meliorn said with a smile when he spotted them from the other side. He patted his hand on a cloth before grabbing a plate. 

“This one – Raphael nodded towards Alec – was having his beauty sleep.” 

“I remember the amount of time Magnus asked me to sneak out some baps for him so he could sleep in for a bit longer.” Meliorn said nostalgically with a smile. 

Alec sucked in a breath as his eyes got glued on a spot in front of him. It’s been a long time since anyone uttered his name. For a reason. 

What happened on that day when Alec plead guilty to give Magnus a second chance in life was something that not many people knew about. Alec never talked about it to anyone so the ones who did must have got the information from Magnus, like Raphael, Luke, Catarina, Ragnor and Simon. He wasn’t sure who else knew about it, but it didn’t matter. 

He thought about the man every single day. The first few months were the hardest. There wasn’t a single corner of their block where he didn’t see the ghost of the man. Every time he stepped into a room, turned onto a corridor, opened a door, he desperately hoped to spot the man. It was something terribly selfish, he wanted the man to be free, to be out, but it didn’t mean he wouldn’t miss him. He didn’t know how much he meant for him until he was gone. 

Despite the constant void in his heart, he didn’t contact the man, not even once. He didn’t accept his phone calls and he didn’t let him to visit him. He didn’t know if he ever tried, he requested him being banned from contacting him in any shape or form as soon as Magnus placed a foot out of the prison. 

He often thought about the reason behind his decision and once again, he realized it was the usual selfishness. 

One would think he did it for the sake of the man, but in reality, he did it for the sake of himself. 

Missing someone who was absent from your life was hard. But missing someone who was part of your life on and off, was just agonizing. He didn’t want to see him, hear his voice or smell his cologne. 

His memory was everywhere, in the books of the library, in the water of the shower, in the darkness of the movie nights.. and that was more than enough for his heart to bear. 

He occasionally pondered how Magnus felt about Alec shutting him off completely. Was he angry? Disappointed? Hurt? Or maybe happy? Relieved? He didn’t see Alec around himself in everything, he didn’t hear his laugh in the silence, and he didn’t feel the phantom tenderness of his touch on his skin at night. Magnus was free. Free of prison, free of Alec, free to move on. And Alec hoped that he did, he hoped he was happy, that he started a new life, that he was able to leave it all behind. 

“Hey.” Raphael pushed him slightly and Alec snapped out of his thoughts as he realized that they were waiting for him. 

“Sorry. Uhm.. I just grab some tea.” He said, still miles away, along with his appetite. 

“As you wish.” Meliorn sighed before raising his voice for the guy behind them. “Who’s next?” 

***

He was permanently working in the laundry room along with Luke, Raphael and Underhill. They worked in synch together and Alec enjoyed the banters that were part of their day. 

“I’ll go down to grab the next load.” Underhill said as he dropped the last hoodie on the top of the others. Alec used to love going down with the lift, but that was a long time ago. He never does anymore. There are way too many memories haunting him in the metal cage, down in the dim-lighted corridor. 

“What day is it?” Alec turned around the guy. He was new. Woolby or something. He had long blond hair and was tall and slender. He was quiet and rarely talked. He seemed to get along with Luke more than others. 

“Wednesday.” Raphael answered, not surprised by the question. It was easy to lose track of time when every day was the same. 

“Thanks.” He murmured as he went back to folding. 

“Why?” Alec asked. 

“The new ones are coming today. My brother is among them.” He answered as he looked into Alec’s eyes. 

“I’m sorry.” Alec said and he truly meant it. As much as he would appreciate Jace’s company, he knew that seeing him in here would kill him at the same time. 

The guy just shrugged almost as if he couldn’t care less but Alec assumed that even if he did, he wouldn’t share it with them. 

They worked for the next few hours, Alec listened to the others talking but he wasn’t really saying much. 

***

“Blah. Would someone tell Meliorn to dial it down on the vegetables? I feel like a fucking rabbit.” A guy said with a grimace as he poked a piece of broccoli with disgust on his face. 

“If you have an issue with it, go on and tell him yourself Fade.” Raphael answered without looking up from his plate. 

Alec didn’t really care that Meliorn preferred serving vegetables over rice or fries. After eating the food her sister cooked, pretty much anything went down without an issue. 

“Woolsey isn’t eating either.” Fade said, spreading his arm. Oh, so not Woolby. Alec took a mental note to remember the guy’s name the next time. 

“He isn’t eating because his brother is among the new ones. He’ll be here in like 15 minutes.” Underhill said as he raised his cup to his mouth. 

“What the fuck is going on with Pangborn and Blackwell?” Alec asked as he watched the two men from further apart. They looked surprisingly nervous, on edge as they whispered to each other. 

Alec watched as Raphael opened his mouth, but he shut it abruptly, his body tensing as his head snapped towards someone. Alec followed his gaze and spotted Simon coming towards them. 

He could tell that something was up. The boy was walking with a normal speed, but he was visibly nervous. 

“Lightwood, Santiago.” He said with a serious tone before nodding towards the entrance, indicating that he wants to talk to them privately. 

Alec raised an eyebrow as he got up along with Raphael. 

“What did you do?” Alec whispered to Raphael as they followed the man outside. 

“Nothing, as far as I know.” He answered without his usual remarks. 

“What is it?” Alec asked with a frown as they stopped a few meters from the entrance. Lewis looked livid as he looked around before starting to whisper in a hurry. 

“Listen. No matter what happens, the two of you will have to get attached at the hips. Don’t go anywhere alone. Always be surrounded by people. The more the better. No lonely library sessions, no skipping movie nights.” He was talking fast, and Alec had to focus on every word to make sense. 

“Wh-“ 

“Ragnor is looking into how this could have happened. It shouldn’t have that’s for sure, but there is nothing we can do. Just… try to stay low.” He said nervously as he looked around frantically. People started to leave the canteen, the corridor getting busier and busier. 

“Dios. Lewis. Calm down. What are you on about?” Raphael asked, his hand grabbing onto Simon’s shoulder as if he wanted to shake him to snap out of whatever state of mind he was in currently. 

“You didn’t hear?” He looked at them with wide eyes, his mouth comically open. 

“Hear what?” They asked at the same time, both confused. 

“Valentine has been placed back into the C block.” As if on cue, the door opened, and Valentine Morgenstern walked in with a smile on his face, followed by two guards. He looked at the other inmates, most of them looking at the man in disbelief. He couldn’t blame them. The man was a monster. Even bigger than his son. 

Alec heard the whispers and knew that some of the people were looking at him, waiting for his reaction, but Alec had no idea what to expect. Fuck. He killed the man’s son. Morgenstern coming back wasn’t a coincidence, even if it’s been over a year ago. It must have taken him some time to arrange his translocation. Alec didn’t know if it was a good or a bad thing that he had to wait this long for his revenge. 

On one head, he had time to come to terms with it, on the other hand, he must have had plenty of time to think about how to kill Alec. 

The man was looking around as a king arriving back to his kingdom, smile wide on his lips as he enjoyed the different reactions his mere presence earned from others. 

“Home, sweet home.” He said with a smile so wide it almost stretched along his entire face, giving him the look of a Cheshire-cat. “Raphael.” He said happily as he spotted the boy, Alec could hear Raphael’s breath getting caught in his throat as the man walked towards them, slowly. 

“Valentine.” Raphael gritted through his teeth as he looked at the man. 

“And you.. you must be Alexander Gideon Lightwood.” He said, almost amused as he looked up at Alec. Alec, despite being taller, felt intimidated by the man. Knowing all the things he has done in the past, he would be a fool not to. 

“I didn’t think anyone would have the balls to kill my son.” He said and the fact he was still smiling made Alec feel unspeakably uncomfortable. 

“I didn’t have much choice.” Alec said, voice low and deep. 

“Yeah.. I heard about the story. Gossip is a bitch, isn’t it?” The man said with a short laugh. 

“Dinner is over, why don’t you all go back to your cells?” Simon asked and as much as Alec appreciated the idea, he knew that it wouldn’t be that easy. 

“Why? Is it against the rules to have a chat?” Valentine looked at Simon, eyebrows in pretended curiosity. 

“No. It is not.” Simon said with confidence in his voice and Alec realized that the boy could still surprise him, even to this day. 

“Very well then, let me have a private chat with Mr Lightwood here.” Alec had to restrain himself from letting out a snort, considering that they were surrounded by others but nodded slightly at Raphael and watched as they walked over a few meters from them before looking back at the man. 

“Is this the moment when you will threaten me and tell me to watch my back?” 

“Oh no. I’m not my son. I’m smarter than him. I let my actions speak.” The man said with a smirk that was holding more than his words. 

“That’s rich coming from someone who is in prison.” Alec snorted. 

“Well, I can’t argue with that. I had my weak moments. But I don’t want to talk about the bad decisions that got me arrested.” The man said with a wave of his hand. 

Alec didn’t answer but he didn’t tear his eyes off the man. 

“You know.. as much as I know how much pain in the ass my son was, he was still my blood. And you murdered him. I can’t just forget that.” 

“And here I thought you were being honest with your no threatening speech.” Alec said and this time, he didn’t even try to stop himself from rolling his eyes. 

“If I wanted you dead, I could have got that sorted months ago, or even better, I could have done it myself the moment I came back. Slitting your throat before anyone could do as much as blink.” 

“Why didn’t you?” He asked, crossing his arms. 

“As much as it surprises you, there are bigger monsters in the D block than me. I wanted to get out.” 

“Took you long enough.” 

“Oh no, I could have come back a lot earlier, but I wanted to wait until everything was ready.” The man said as he shook his head with a tiny chuckle. 

“What do you mean?” Alec asked, even if he was mortified of the answer. 

“You see, killing you would be easy. Obviously. You aren’t as tough as everyone thinks you are. But all I would gain is extra years and on top of that, it wouldn’t be satisfying. I mean.. I’ve killed more people than I care to admit, killing you would just be another number. Meaningless.” 

Alec felt something creeping up on his back, something remotely similar to fear and dreadfulness. He wanted to shake it off, but it was clutching to him, moving closer and closer to his heart. 

“Why would I take your life away in an instant, when I can make you suffer and watch you breaking without laying a finger on you?” The man asked tilting his head and Alec heard a voice screaming in his head, but he couldn’t make out the words, his heart drumming too loud in his chest. 

“The perks of being a top criminal, is having people everywhere, waiting for my commands to act. Ready to do whatever I ask them. So, when I asked my people to help me bring you a surprise, they were so eager to do so, even if it took them over a year. But better later than never, right?” His smile was feral, almost sinister. 

There is a calm before the storm. When everything is still and quiet. You can already feel it in the air, but there are no thunders and lightings just yet. But the moment it truly arrives, it destroys everything. 

Alec head snapped towards the double doors as they opened, the new people arrived. 

He could feel the air thickening as it does when thunder is at hand. The tension was palpable and the moment the latch that was keeping the doors slammed shut was removed, numerous thuds began to echo in the block. Small thunders they were, bringing closer still, a storm like no other. A storm very few could escape unscathed. Numerous men entered, new prisoners, new faces-- 

He felt his heart stopping and dropping, his blood running out of his face as his eyes stopped on the last person. He was breathless, shaking. He heard people gasping, Raphael letting out a shocked Spanish curse, Valentine laughing, but through all of that, he heard his own voice, strange, almost unknown to his own ears as he spoke quietly. 

“Magnus?”


	2. Why are you here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. I admit, it is a bit..haha a bit.. late and not the longest chapter ever. I had to cut it for the feel of it.  
But I mean... it's here.

He blinked. Once. Twice. Hoping desperately that it’s only a trick of his own imagination. That he isn’t seeing right.

Because there is no way Magnus was back. Back to the C block where he spent years innocently, until Alec, decided to plea guilty in a murder, chasing away Lydia so the man could get the freedom he deserved. The freedom Alec took away from him on that fateful night. 

He wished, hoped, dreamed to spot the man among the many in the canteen, sitting at his usual spot next to Raphael. To step into the library and see him sitting on the ground, book in his hand. 

To feel arms wrapping around his body while standing under the shower. 

He would have given anything just to see the man for one second. Just once glance. Just one moment. 

But right now, that it was happening. He wanted nothing more then for it not be real. 

It was almost surreal. 

His dream and nightmare mixing together, stepping into the realm of reality in front of his eyes. 

And this time, it didn’t matter how much he blinked, the picture didn’t change. He couldn’t wake up. 

“Do you like my surprise?” Valentine’s voice reached him through his shock, his hot breath tickled Alec’s neck as he whispered into his ear. 

For a moment he wanted to turn around, to grab the man, to hit him, to hurt him, but then Magnus looked up and his eyes met Alec’s. 

He didn’t know what he would see if he would ever have the chance to look into those eyes again. 

Indifference? Pain? Hurt? Anger? Joy? Love? 

Maybe all of them. Perhaps none of these. 

Regardless, Alec wasn’t expecting the emotion in the man’s eyes. 

He could see how Magnus breathed out in relief, even from where he was standing, a good few meters from Alec. 

He watched as the man quickened his steps heading straight towards him. 

Almost on reflex, he wanted to step back, to move away, but his legs were rooted to the ground. 

“Magnus.” He choked on the man’s name, unable to say anything else as the man reached him and… 

And hugged him. 

His arms engulfed him, his head in Alec’s neck as he breathed out and it took a few seconds for him to move. To raise his arms around the man’s waist and pull him closer. 

And before Alec knew he was crying. Tears travelled down his cheeks as he buried his face in the man’s neck, a sob escaped as he felt the embrace tightening around his body, almost as if the older man said: it’s okay. I’m here. 

He knew people were standing around them, the world didn’t stop spinning, but it didn’t matter. 

Not when Magnus was in his arms. 

Not when he could smell the oh so familiar cologne, the tingle of soft hair in his face, the warmth of the body he yearned to hold again. 

“Which unit?” The voice was quiet, so quiet in fact, that Alec almost missed it in the general noise around them. 

“Four.” He sucked in a breath as he felt the arms around him loosen up, and all he wanted to stop in the moment. 

Magnus didn’t look up at him just grabbed his hand and headed towards the unit Alec and Raphael shared along with the others. 

Magnus didn’t seem to care about the people around them, not even Raphael. 

But it was hard to ignore Valentine. Even when the smug smirk was gone from his face. 

Alec took a glance at the man’s expression. He wasn’t angry but the disappointment was written all over his face. He clearly didn’t expect Magnus to hug Alec, not as he could blame the man. It was probably the last thing Alec expected himself. 

They walked together, almost reaching where Valentine moved to while Magnus headed towards Alec, and to Alec’s and everyone’s utter surprise, without saying a word, Magnus raised his middle finger at Valentine as they walked past him. 

*** 

It was quiet. So deadly quiet, it almost hurt Alec’s ears. 

They stood in the middle of the common room. 

He could feel Magnus’ eyes on himself, and as much as he wanted to look at the man, he couldn’t. 

Was he coward? Probably, yes. The same way he was a coward when he decided to close the man out of his life once he was out of prison. At that moment, he didn’t consider how it would affect the man, it was a problem of the future. One that suddenly became the problem of the present and Alec didn’t know how to handle it, how to approach the elephant in the room. 

“Why?” Magnus asked after a few minutes and Alec had no other choice but to acknowledge the man in front of him, so he raised his head and looked into his eyes. 

He swallowed and licked his lips, not exactly sure how to break it down to the man that although he was back in prison because of Alec, it was none of his intentions. However, before he could mutter a word, the man spoke again. 

“Why did you leave me?” The words were careful, almost as if the man practiced them a hundred times, trying different tones until it sounded the most heartbreaking it could get. 

Alec closed his eyes. 

“Because I wanted you to move on. To leave it all behind. And I wanted to be able to…” he wasn’t sure how to explain that with the man visiting him, calling him and writing to him, Alec would be constantly reminded of all the things they could never have. 

All the dreams they could never reach, all the goals they would never achieve. 

That every time he thought of the man, he felt a void in his heart, and the man being somewhat part of his life would stop it from healing. 

That it would have killed him not to leave him, even if he felt like leaving him left him dying. 

“I should’ve had the choice to decide if I wanted to move on or not.” 

“You should’ve had. And there is so much more… that I should’ve had. We could’ve had. But we didn’t. Life isn’t always the way we want it; I think we both know that by now.” Alec said as he took a step back because the urge to touch the man again, was overwhelming. 

“I’m sorry. Lydia told me about the witness.” Magnus said and the sudden change of topic caught Alec off guard. 

He opened his mouth then closed it. He almost forgot what he and Lydia agreed before he let her go to protect Magnus. 

He didn’t see the point of telling the man that he plead guilty for his freedom, so he told Lydia to tell Magnus that they lost the case due to a witness. He never really thought about discussing it with the man. 

“Yeah.. I guess it was… unexpected.” Alec breathed out. Back then, lying seemed like a good idea, the last thing Alec wanted for the man to feel guilty. He wanted him to be free. But now, it was catching up with him and it was something he didn’t prepare for. 

“I know why you didn’t want to talk to me. I remember how you closed your family out… I just… I guess I thought it would be different. With me. Because I was here too, I know what it was like. I guess I never looked at it from your point of view.” Magnus said dryly as he finally looked away from Alec. 

“I’m sorry. I know it was selfish.” _But I deserve to be selfish sometimes. _

“Maybe a little. But it’s okay. I get it.” Magnus said, still not looking at Alec. 

“Why are you in here?” Alec asked the question that he wanted an answer for from the moment he spotted the older man. 

“Believe it or not, the Hilton was fully booked.” The man said with a small smile that almost made Alec smile as well, but then he remembered that Magnus wasn’t joking because he found the situation funny, but because he was deflecting. 

“Magnus.” Alec took a step forward, but he stopped as soon as the man’s eyes found his. 

“What do you want to hear Alec?” Magnus snapped, obviously losing the last strand of his patience. 

“The truth.” Alec said quietly. 

“I’m here for the same reason as everyone else is.” Manus said with a sigh, that clearly indicated that he would rather no spell it out for Alec, but he had to hear it. Because otherwise he would hold onto the hope that maybe it was a misunderstanding, maybe Magnus got framed, or once again, been convicted innocently. 

“You killed someone.” It wasn’t a question. 

“I did.”


	3. Loyalty

Alec was standing in the queu for the phones, not to make a call, he just tagged along with the others, as he half heartidly listened to a conversatio between Santiago and Garroway.

He wasn't sure what they were talking about, but when they laughed he ocasionally shoot a smile towards the two men, as if he was paying attention. 

They could literally be making fun of Alec and he wouldn't even have a clue. 

Not that he cared, his mind was too busy with trying to figure out where he stood with Magnus. 

It's been a week since he came back and Alec hasn't talked to the man since that night when he arrived and admitted the murder. 

The murder Alec couldn't believe. He wasn't naïve, he saw people doing stupid shit all the time, but Magnus was different. He served five years in prison as an innocent man, there was no way he fucked up his freedom. Not after everything.. 

He was having a headache. All he did in the last couple of days was thinking. 

About Magnus. About the situation. And also.. about Valentine Fucking Morgenstern. 

The man was a bloody enigma for Alec. 

He was expecting the man to play dirty like his son, but seemed like the two of them were completely different. 

Valentine didn't seem to waste his time on pity things such as trying to smuggle in drugs or threatening people in every corner. 

No. He was just doing his own business. He didn't try to intimidate Alec, didn't try to show people who was the top dog. 

And that worried Alec more than it should have. 

When he mentioned his doubts to Raphael one day, he just shrugged it off. Saying that, although under no circumstances they should trust anything regarding to Valentine, he can imagine that the D block was probably like hell, so he surely wouldn't do anything stupid, to afraid that he would get back. 

Alec didn't believe any of that. 

Valentine was up to something. That was the only reason why he didn't do anything yet. Alec could feel it in his bones. Like the man was a ticking bomb, one that Alec couldn't even predict when it would go off to burn everything to the fucking ground. 

Alec was turning his head away from Raphael and Luke when he spotted Underhill at the end of the corridor. 

Alec looked at him with his eyebrow raised in question. The man just shrugged sheepishly before he gestured with his head in a 'come here' way. 

"I'll see you guys later." He said to the two men before making his way towards the blonde man. 

He wasn't sure what he wanted, but he knew he wouldn't come all the way to the phones unless he had something important to tell. 

"Hey. What's up?" Alec asked casually as he leaned against the door. 

"Hi. I just.. talked to Lewis. He said there are changes being made." 

"Changes? What changes?" Alec asked. 

"Well, for start, they put out a list in front of the canteen. Relocations. Job-wise." 

"Why would they do that?" 

"I don't know. But I came here to tell you that.. we won't be working together anymore." He said, tilting his head down. Alec wasn't sure what to say. They were friends, sort of, but he also knew that for the other man it was a bit more than that. 

"Okay. Ehm.. where will you be?" 

"I'll stay in the laundry." 

"Oh. Oooh. So where will I be?" He asked, not that happily, he would have expected some curtesy to let him know about the change instead of posting it out like a fucking advertisement. 

"Kitchen." He said biting his lip. "Kitchen.." Alec repeated. 

"Yeah. Raphael too. And Fade. Luke is staying though." He said as he looked down at his shoes. 

"I see. You wouldn't happen to know where-" 

"Magnus will be? I don't even know I'm surprised that you are back to being his prince in shining armour as soon as he shows up." The fact that the man cut him off mid-sentence, didn't shock him as much as his tone did. He almost spit the words towards Alec. 

"Excuse me?" 

"Yeah. I mean.. he fucking left. You were all good. And now he is back and everything is about him again." He said raising his voice and Alec had to close his eyes for a second to collect himself. 

"Is that what you think? That he is so important to me, that even after not seeing him or hearing from him for a year, I am back to be by his side as soon as I see him?" 

"Yes. That's exactly what I think." The man said with a nod, slight anger in his voice as he looked at Alec. 

"Good. Cause you are spot on about it." Alec said as he raised his hand and tapped the man on the shoulder. 

Now it was getting harder to surprise Alec as the time went on, but every now and on, people could do something so out of character, that it took him off guard. 

That's the only reason why Underhill managed to punch him in the face. 

"What the-" 

He was unable to say more as soon as he felt the blood dripping into his mouth. 

He just looked at Underhill and watched as Simon showed up along with a few other inmates. 

He heard people talking but he was too busy wrapping his head around the fact that the man just might have broke his nose. 

"Are you alright Lightwood?" Simon asked and Alec nodded in response before he pointed towards the bathroom. 

"Sure. If it swells or you think it broke, gave me a shout and we go see the nurse." Simon said before letting Alec go to wash his face. 

He was sure that his nose didn't break, but it bled even after a few minutes. He moved down next to the toilet, tilting his head against the cold tile as he pressed some toilet paper to his nose. 

He was sure that his t-shirt was soaked in blood. 

The entire situation felt so much like a deja vu. 

He remembered sitting next to a toilet for various reasons, none of them were particularly fond memories. 

Maybe because of the outcome of those situations, or perhaps because somewhere deep downed he hoped for it, he wasn't surprised when he heard someone coming in right before he spotted the man standing next to the stall with a smile on his lips. 

"It's not that funny to be honest." Alec said as he rolled his eyes and pulled away the paper to see if it soaked through the cheap material. 

"It's probably one of the best scenarios out of all the time when we ended up in a position like this." Magnus said with a questioning look. Alec couldn't argue with that statement. 

"Touche." Alec murmured as he pushed himself up from the wet floor, grimacing as he prayed silently for the wetness to be water and nothing else. 

"What did you do this time?" Magnus chuckled and that sound was more than odd for Alec's ears. Not just because he haven't heard it in a long time, but also because he wasn't expecting to hear it any time soon. 

"What are we?" He blurted out as he threw the bloody paper into the toilet and turned around the man. He wanted to blame his injury for being so upfront, but the truth was, that Alec spent the last couple of days thinking about it and there was no reason not to ask it now. The time seemed just as fine as any other would be in the future. 

"What do you mean?" Magnus asked, the smile vanished from his lips but Alec could still see it in his eyes. 

"You know what I mean Magnus." Alec said with a sigh, just to show that he wasn't really in the mood to beat around the bush. 

"I do Alec." Magnus said with a slow nod. 

"Look. I don't expect the things to go back the way they were. I mean.. a lot happened since then. I got convicted for an other 15 years, you got out for a year.." Alec said with a smile, a lame attempt to make the awkwardness into a joke. Now he was starting to regret bringing it up. 

"I met someone." Magnus said and Alec was sure that even if the man decided to punch him in the face too, that wouldn't leave him as breathless as his sudden confession. 

"Okay." Alec said as he licked his lips. He definitely regretted opening his mouth. 

"Her name is Etta." Magnus said and Alec felt the urge to stop him. He didn't care. He didn't want to hear about her. Or about anything. 

"I-" 

"I'm sorry. It just happened. I was sad, upset, angry, vulnerable... and she was.. she was there." 

"Okay." Alec repeated and he hoped that if he repeats it enough times, it might be okay. He might be okay. 

"It's all very new. Or was. I don't even know." Magnus kept talking and Alec raised his hand. 

"It's okay. You don't have to explain yourself." 

"I don't want you to think that you meant so little to me that as soon as I got out, I landed in someone else's bed. It's just-" 

"That she was there. And I wasn't. It's okay. I don't blame you for it. I never asked you to wait for me. And I don't blame .you for not doing so." Alec said but even to his own ears.. it sounded so hurt and broken. 

"Alec.." 

"Friends?" Alec asked because he was sure that if he has to listen to Magnus saying sorry one more time he will cut off his own ears. "Yes. I.. I would like to be friends." 

"Good." Alec said with a smile that didn't reach his eyes. He was trying hard, but there is only so much shit one can endure in one evening. 

Later when Alec was lying in his bed, the entire conversation replayed in his head. 

He was upset. Not angry. Just sad. Not because Magnus found someone who made him happy or that the man didn't wait for him. Maybe he was upset because despite knowing that rationally, it had a really small chance.. Alec hoped that maybe they had a future. That maybe, even if they had to start from the bottom, they could go back to where they once were. 

He always thought that it was hard being in here without the man. He always believed that he would be happy even if the man wouldn't talk to him as long as he could see him. 

And now, Alec wished that Magnus was out, because despite what he said, he doubted they could be friends. 

He doubted that they ever were friends. Surely, they were friends at the start, but even then, the sexual tension between them was always present. Hell, he was attracted to the man the first time he spoke to him. 

He couldn't imagine being friends. Just friends. But doom him if he didn't try. 

He owed that much to himself.


	4. Burn it to the ground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well.  
I just leave this here. 
> 
> Ps. This is a future chapter, hence the italics.  
The next few chapters will be before this particular night takes place.  
It's like a glimpse to the future. Now isn't it bright and lovely?
> 
> Ps.2 it’s funny because this whole idea was meant to be in 1825 Days but never made it to the screen. I guess I’m glad I never abandoned the idea after all.

_ The first thing he realised was that he couldn't breath without choking. _

_Every inhale felt like an enormous task, almost impossible. _

__

_He tried to open his mouth, but the thick, suffocating smoke blinded him, making his eyes water as he tried to navigate himself in the endless corridor. _

__

__

_He heard faint sounds of shouting, people running around, trying to escape from the prison built of swirling smoke, dancing flames and burning air. _

__

__

_His palm hit the wall as he leaned againts it. It helped him, guiding him god knows where. _

__

__

_He didn't know where he was or where he was heading. _

__

__

_He wanted out. Out of the building, out of certain death. _

__

__

_He coughed as he raised his sweat soaked t-shirt to his mouth, trying to take shallow breath through the thin fabric. _

__

__

_For a moment he considered getting down to all fours, but he was afraid he wouldn't be able to get up and he would find his fate lying on the ground, swallowed up by a flames. _

__

__

_Out. He had to get out. Now. _

__

__

_He felt someone running past him, pushing him by the shoulder. _

__

__

_He moved his arm, a desperate attempt to clunch onto whoever passed him, in the hope that maybe together they can find a way out. _

__

__

_But his fingers touched nothing but hot air, fingers curled around a handful of smoke. _

__

__

_He wanted to laugh. It was comical in a way. _

__

__

_It reminded him how desperately he wanted to hold onto his dreams and hopes when everything was slipping out from under his feet. _

__

__

_This time, he wasn't fighting for his freedom, but his life. _

__

__

_He did everything to survive, fought and even killed and now he will end up dead in a fire. _

__

__

_Maybe he was in hell. This was his punishment for everything he has done. _

__

__

_He stopped at the corner, back leaning againts the wall as he coughed, chest hurting in a way he never experienced before, no matter how hard he worked out or how much he ran, it never hurt this much. _

__

__

_He looked around as much as he could and he realised a moment later, that he was just a few metres from the kitchen. _

__

__

_When he was first woken up, he was sure that the fire started in the kitchen, but right now, it became obvious that the starting point of it all was somewhere else. _

__

__

_He didn't know where exactly, but he couldn't care exactly at that moment. _

__

__

_ He was walking the wrong way the whole time. _

__

__

_At least now he knew where he was. That was more than what he knew a minute ago. _

__

__

_He grunted as he felt his clothes sticking to his body. Wet and warm, like a new layer of skin. _

__

__

_He pushed himself away from the wall as he turned around, ready to crawl his way out of there when he heard a faint sound coming from behind. _

__

__

_"Help.. someone..anyone.." _

__

__

_He didn't know who it was, the voice was hoarse and he caught between each words. _

__

__

_Alec froze for a moment, a moment of hesitation before he turned around once again and made his way towards the kitchen. _

__

__

_His hand pushed on the metal door right before he yanked it back, cursing as the heated surface burnt the palm of his skin. _

__

__

_He lifted his foot, pushing the door in. _

__

__

_"Halo." He shouted into the darkness, throat scratching as the word left his mouth making him cough vehemently. _

__

__

_"Here. We...are here." The answer was slightly louder than previously, whoever were in there clearly found a glimpse of hope in Alec. A hope of surviving. _

__

__

_He stumbled towards where he assumed the voice was coming, the back of the kitchen. _

__

__

_Every step became harder and harder, almost impossible. He was shaking and panting, ready to collapse. _

__

__

_Alec almost walked past the two men sitting on the ground, one of them unconscious, the other one leaned against the wall, panting and wheezing with each breath. _

__

__

_"What-" _

__

__

_"Help him. Get him out. I... hurt my ankle.. I can't carry him..too." The man said, head nodding towards the other who seemed to be oblivious to the world around them. _

__

__

_Alec wanted to open his mouth to tell him that, he can't carry him either. God, he could hardly carry himself and in all honesty, he was really doubting whether or not he could even make it out before he rans out of energy. _

__

__

_But he didn't say anything, just nodded, hoping that the other could see him through the smoke as he leaned down and grabbed the other, arms moving under his armpits to his chest. _

__

__

_He was heavy, although Alec was sure that carrying anything right now would be heavy. _

__

__

_He growled as he took a tentative step backwards, hoping that it would work and he could pull him out. _

__

__

_He watched as the other man pushed himself up, head tilted back against the wall. It used to be white, if not slightly yellow from grease, now they were black. _

__

__

_He wanted to ask the man what the hell the two of them were doing in there, but neither the time nor the place wasn't right. _

__

__

_He looked at the man, nodding once more before he tried to make his way out of the kitchen while pulling dead weight with him. _

__

__

_By the time they reached the door, Alec was more than ready to collapse. In fact, the idea of dying in there started to seem more and more appealing. _

__

__

_He was shaking, his lungs were on fire as well as his throat. He could hardly keep his eyes open. _

__

__

_"Don't..stop. We have to..get out." The man said as he stopped next to Alec. His hair was sticking to his forehead, his t-shirt clinging to his body. He looked just as bad as Alec, if not worse, judging by the way he held his body. _

__

__

_Alec had no idea if the man's ankle was broken or just sprained. _

__

__

_Alec nodded before pushing his hair out of his face and grabbing the unconscious man once again. _

__

__

_They will better give the best fucking explanation ever once they get out. If they get out. Because honestly, Alec wasn't sure. _

__

__

_He was just about to move, when an other blast shook the entire building. _

__

__

_His heart hammered against his ribs. _

__

__

_"Go. GO!" Alec snapped at the man as he grabbed the other's harder and started to move towards the end of the corridor. _

__

__

_The yard was the closest way out. _

__

__

_They just had to walk to the end of the corridor, turn left then down that corridor, left again and they are out. _

__

__

_Two corridors. They can do this. _

__

__

_He watched the figure in front of him disappearing every now and on in the thick smoke. _

__

__

_He was like a beacon for Alec in that moment. A constant reminder to keep going, to not give up. _

__

__

_He was exhausted. _

__

__

_1..2..3..4.. He counted each step, like a mantra. _

__

__

_He felt his back hitting something and for a terrifying moment, he was sure that he managed to stumble into the other man. _

__

__

_"This way." He felt fingers grabbing his shoulder and realised that he walked into the wall as they got to the corner. _

__

__

_He nodded, to himself more than anyone as he moved and kept dragging the body with him. His neck hurt as he was looking backwards, spotting the silluette of the other man a few step ahead of him. _

__

__

_The smoke was getting thicker, he could hardly see him anymore. He was hardly able to see anything. _

__

__

_The panic flared in his stomach once again. Where were they? Is it the next corner or the one after? Is it possible that they missed the turn and were walking deeper into the building getting further and further away from the way out? _

__

__

_He looked around, unable to see anything that could help him to pin-point their location. _

__

__

_"No.." He choked on the word as he closed his eyes. He had to calm down otherwise they will all die in this hell hole. _

__

__

_He looked around, but the man was gone. He couldn't see him anymore. _

__

__

_He had to keep walking. It's the next turn. Definitely the next one on the left. _

__

__

_He knew this place. _

__

__

_He kept walking, stumbling every now and on. _

__

__

_It felt like a forever, even if he rationally knew that it's less than a five minutes walk from the kitchen to the yard. _

__

__

_Now it felt like fifty, and with the pace they made, it could have been. _

__

__

_Until he felt it. _

__

__

_Cold air mixing into the warm one. _

__

__

_The door was at the end of the corridor. He could hear the voices louder, coming from outside. _

__

__

_He also heard sirens both from closer and from further apart. _

__

__

_He let out a noise between a sob and a chuckle as he pulled the man with him towards freedom. _

__

__

_He couldn't make it till the door. He stumbled in something that could have been a debris from the explosion or something knocked over, but he ended up falling, dropping the body. _

__

__

_He was sure that they will die there, less than a few metres from the doors. _

__

__

_That's when he felt the arms grabbing him, the figure holding him in a similar position he held the other man. _

__

__

_He opened his eyes and saw someone else carrying an other body. _

__

__

_They found them. They will be fine. _

__

__

  
_The voices were louder, full of panic and shock. He didn't feel the smoke as thick as it was minutes ago. It still hurt like hell, every shallow breath, but finally it was fresh air entering his lungs. _

__

__

_He opened his eyes, vision blurry as he looked around. _

__

__

_There were paramedics around and dozens of firefighters. _

__

__

_He also saw Ragnor and a couple of other guards running around. _

__

__

_He saw Luke and some of the others standing not too far. They looked fine, if not scared. _

__

__

_Alec heard shouting from ahead and he lifted his head up from the bed. _

__

__

_"You're awake. Can you hear me?" A face blocked the sight ahead, looking at Alec. He tried to move his head to see past her, to see why everyone was looking so shocked and terrified. _

__

__

_"Can you hear me?" The woman spoke again but Alec couldn't. _

__

__

_He couldn't hear her anymore or see her anymore. _

__

__

_All he could see was the body on the other bed, covered down with a white blanket. _

__

__

_"One confirmed fatality. Unidentified male." A man shouted into a radio. _

__

__

_Alec didn't know what happened but he was off the bed, almost falling onto his knees as he moved towards the deceased. _

__

__

_"No..no." He formed the words, but they didn't leave his mouth. _

__

__

_"You have to calm down. You inhaled a lot of smoke. You are in shock." _

__

__

_Alec spun around, looking at everyone and anyone who could possibly answer. _

__

__

_"Sir, you have to-" _

__

__

_"He was in front of me! Where is he?!" Alec shouted, words ripping out of him, throat burning with pain. _

__

__

_"Where is Magnus?!"_


End file.
